Lab Rats: Bella's Story Parallel Universe
by musicdreams31
Summary: When Bella Davenport gets trapped in a parallel universe she freaks out. But when a 13 year old girl named Ashley finds 15 year old Bella, she realizes that some parallel universes aren't so bad. With the help of Ashley, Madison, Kaylie, and Ashley's brother Ryan, Bella may just make it home.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV- I was walking home from school when I passed out. I woke up in another place in the middle of the road. "Woah, it is hot!" I said to myself. I walked around. I tried to check my GPS signal to find out where I am but it's not working, none of my bionics are. "Excuse me. Could you tell me where I am?" I asked a girl, who kind of looked like me. "You're in Tamarac, Florida." She told me. "What? I was just in Mission Creek, California. How'd I get in Florida?" I asked. "Why don't you come with me." The girl told me. I followed. What's the worse that could happen? Davenport is probably tracking my GPS now. When we arrived at her house it was, small to me. "Home sweet home. Come in, I'll get you something to drink." She told me.

"Thank you. I'm Bella by the way." I replied. "Ashley." She replied. She was about my age with the exact same color hair as me, but without the streak. "ASHLEY!" A boy yelled. "What Ryan?" She asked. "Did you take my paracord buckles again?" He asked. "No. I just bought my own today." She replied holding a bag of buckles. The boy looked at me.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Um...Bella." I replied. He kept looking at Ashley then at me. "You two look exactly alike!" He exclaimed. We looked in the mirror and screamed, like when Leo found us. "How is this possible?" She asked me. "Doppelganger?" I suggested. "A what?" Ashley asked me. "A doppelganger. They are people who look exactly alike each other but aren't related." I explained. "Oh. Well, what do you like to do?" Ashley asked. Then her doorbell rang and four labrador retrievers came running and knocked me over. "Sorry about that. Meet Max, Lily, Molly, and Sandy." She told me then walked to the door. "Oh hey Kaylie." She said. "Hey Ashley. Woah, who's that?" A girl asked pointing to me. "That's Bella. I found her in the middle of the road." Ashley explained to Kaylie. "She looks exactly like you, but skinnier." Kaylie told her. I looked at Ashley then at me. "True." I replied. "Do you want to go to the park?" Kaylie asked petting the dogs. "Sure. Bella?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know. I really need to get home. Do you have a computer? I lost my phone so I can't call my dad." I explained. "Um, yea come here." Ashley told me and I followed. I searched up 'Donald Davenport'. Nothing came up. So I searched up 'Douglas Davenport'. Nothing came up. "That's weird." I said to Ashley. I searched up 'Mission Creek High School'. Nothing came up. "Alright let's go to the park." I said frustrated. I guess I was angry and confused because my eyes were yellow with a green rim. My eyes change color based on my emotion. "Are you okay?" Kaylie asked me. "Yea, why?" I asked. "You're crying." Ashley told me. I guess I was. "What's wrong?" Kaylie asked. "It just doesn't make any sense. My twin brother, Chase and I were walking home from school then I blacked out." I explained. "Wait, as in Chase and Bella Davenport?" Kaylie asked. "Yea." I replied confused. The two girls just looked at each other then squealed. We ran all the way home. "Why are you so happy?" I asked. "Just look." Ashley said pointing to the T.V. "What is that show?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's called Lab Rats. It's about your family and life." Kaylie explained. "What?" I yelled. "Yup." Ashley replied. "Oh my god. This cannot be happening. Wait, I know how I got here!" I told them. "How?" They asked in sync. "I'm in a parallel universe. Like when Leo and I got trapped in a parallel universe where he was bionic and I was the most popular girl in school." I explained. "Really?" Ashley asked. I nodded my head. "It's 9:00. We better get to bed, we have school in the morning." Kaylie told me. "Oh can I go with you guys?" I asked. "We're in 7th grade though. You and Chase are the smartest people in the world. Also you're a Freshman" Ashley told me. "All of your classes are the same, right?" I asked the two girls. They nodded their heads. "Looks like you two will be getting answers." I replied. I slept standing up, force of habit.

Ashley's POV- When we got to school we went to the West side of school. "Band?" Bella asked. "Ya. I play Clarinet and Bassoon." I told Bella. "So do I!" Bella exclaimed. "But you aren't involved in band in the show." I told her. "Well I am. Oh my god." She said. "What?" I asked. " . He's my band director in my universe." Bella told me. We walked up to him. "Hey Miss Ashley, what's up?" Nista asked me. "Well this is my friend, Bella Davenport. We were hoping you could help us with something." I asked him. Bella shot me a look. "What is it?" He asked. "Um, can we talk in your office?" Bella asked. "Sure." He replied confused. "Hey . Hey Jesse." Bella said as she walked in. I shot her a look. "Right. Sorry." She told me. "What is your guys' problem?" Nista asked us. "Bella Davenport is from a parallel universe and she needs to get back." I explained the T.V. show part and stuff. Nista looked at me like I was crazy. "It's true." Bella replied. Then she glitched and a force field ball flew across the room. "Oops. I guess I do have have my bionics back." Bella said. Everyone just stared at her. "Sorry?" She said. "Ya, I believe you two. Just go to class." Nista told us. We nodded our heads. After school some girl confronted us. "Well, look who brought a friend!" Alana shouted. "Alana?" Bella asked. "Who are you, nerd?" She asked her. "I see that hasn't changed." Bella mumbled. We just walked away. "We have to walk to BJ's. My mom works there now." I told Bella. "Okay." She replied.

Kaylie's POV- "Guys wait up!" I yelled running to Ashley and Bella. "I knew we forgot something!" Ashley laughed. "Very funny." I said making a face. "So why don't we go to my house?" I suggested. "Sure." Ashley replied. When we walked in my little brother and sister came running up to us." "Um, Kaylie?" Bella asked. "Sorry. Can you two go away?" I asked my siblings. They walked away and we went to my room. "That's the first." Ashley said. "Hi Ashley. Who's this?" My mom asked. "Oh Bella is her um, twin sister." I replied unsure. "Oh. Okay have fun." She told us. "Your mom knows I don't have a twin!" Ashley yell-whispered. "Ya. What about your mom?" Bella asked Ashley. "She doesn't know about you." Ashley told Bella. "Guys, why don't we watch Lab Rats and see what happens." I suggested. "Kaylie, it won't be there. I was walking home with Chase." Bella told me. "So? Let's just watch it." Ashley replied. "Fine. I mean, how bad of a life do I have?" Bella asked. Ashley and I just looked at each other. Bella was glued to the T.V. "Chase is soo cute!" Ashley squealed. "Hello, I'm still here. Just stop." Bella told us. Ashley and I burst out laughing. Ashley and Bella went home after we watched parallel universe.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley's POV- "Ashley! I need your laptop!" Ryan shouted. "No Ryan! It's mine not yours!" I shouted. He came in my room. "What do you want?" I asked. "Your laptop. I need it for Boy Scouts." He replied. "So just use your tablet." I told him. "Ugh!" He stormed out. "You don't let him borrow your stuff?" Bella asked me. "Nah. We don't really get along. What about you and Chase? Do you two get along?" I asked. "Ya we do. We were the trouble makers when we were little. It was always force field fight when we got mad at each other or when Adam and Bree were teasing him about his barbie doll, Malory." Bella explained. We read FanFiction until 9:00pm. It's a Friday night so we went ice skating. "Have you ever ice skated before?" I asked Bella. "No. Woah!" She yelled as she slipped and fell down. "Ow!" She yelped. "Are you okay?" Some boy asked her. Then I realized who that boy is. "Ya I think so." Bella replied. "Billy, leave us alone." I said. "You know this kid?" Bella asked me. "Billy just leave. No one likes you." Madison said. Billy skated away. "Hey Madison." I said while helping Bella up. "I think I'm gonna go sit down, out of the rink." Bella told me. "I'll come with." Madison replied. We all went outside the rink. "So, who's this?" Madison asked me. "Right. This is Bella." I replied. "Last name?" She asked. "Um...Bella." I replied. "Ugh just tell her and we'll explain it." Bella replied. "This is Bella Davenport." I said quickly. Bella punched me in the arm. "Ow! You are strong." I replied. "Wait. As in from Lab Rats?" Madison asked. "Yes. I need a way to get home but I don't know how and, wait. I think I do. Ashley we need to go home." Bella told me. "Why?" I asked. "Well I'm going with you. Remember you were having me sleep over?" Madison told me. "Right. Come on." I said. We returned our skates, got our shoes and went back to my house. "I need your laptop." Bella told me. "Okay." I replied handing her my laptop. She went on skype. "Why are you? Wait, are you skyping Chase?" I asked. "Yup." Bella replied. She typed in smarts_are_superior. "Really? That's his skype name?" I asked. "Shut up. Mine is the same just with 31 at the end." Bella replied. Madison laughed. Finally someone answered the skype call. "Who are you orange_mermaid_girl?" Chase asked. "Really? That's the best you could do?" Bella asked. "I was obsessed with mermaids at the time." I replied innocently. She just rolled her eyes.

Bella's POV- "Chase it's Bella. Listen I got trapped in a parallel universe. Which is really weird. You have to get me back home." I told him. "Okay but how?" He asked. "Put Davenport on the screen." I told him. He put Davenport on the screen and Madison and Ashley squealed. "Sh!" I hissed. "Sorry." They both replied. "Bella where are you? And why do I hear squealing in the background?" He asked. "Look no time to explain. I'm trapped in a parallel universe and I'm here with a girl named Ashley Davis and Madison. I need to get home. Do you know how?" I asked. "You have to find me in that universe and see if he has the proton fuzer." He explained. I was screwed. "Ya about that. You aren't you in this universe. In this universe our lives are a um...T.V. show." I explained. "WHAT?" He shouted. "Wait. Ashley isn't your brother like, really smart?" I asked. Ya why?" Ashley asked me. "Think he's smart enough to build a proton fuzer?" I asked. Ashley and Madison smiled. "RYAN!" Madison shouted. He came running in. "What?" He asked. We explained the whole thing and he got it running. "Oh Bella, who am I in your universe?" Ryan asked me. I just smiled. "What?" He asked. "In my universe, you're my boyfriend and your name is Brandon." I replied. Ashley and Madison burst out laughing. "So I'm pretty much dating my sister?" He asked. I nodded my head. Ryan got the proton fuzer started and I jumped through. "Yes! Home!" I yelled. Then I turned around and saw my family waiting for me. "Bella!" They all yelled. We had a group hug and I got a skype call. "The universes reset. only we remember you." Ashley told me over Skype. "Good. Oh and thank you for everything guys. I will skype you whenever I can." I told my now best friends over skype. We all smiled and ended the call.


End file.
